Identical
|translation title = Sokkuri|previous chapter = Singing Voice|next chapter = I'm Glad}} 'Identical '(ソックリ, Sokkuri) is the one-hundredth thirty sixth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary A girl is seen running away from her body guards as the news announce the princess of the NonBeeri Kingdom arriving to Japan. Meanwhile, Chitoge tries finding a bakery selling crepes while Raku talks about he princess visiting Japan. The girl as seen from the beginning and a group of bodyguards suddenly runs past Raku and Chitoge. The girl stops in front of shrub to find herself pulled into the shrub by Chitoge. The bodyguards turn the corner of the shrub to see Raku. They ask if he has seen a girl with a flapping dress. Raku responds by pointing the direction she has gone to. As Raku enters the shrub with Chitoge and the girl, the two ask who the girl was running from but realize that she does not speak a language they both understand. The girl is shocked at seeing Chitoge who is confused. As the girl takes off her hood, Raku and Chitoge are shocked to see that the girl almost perfectly resembles Chitoge. Raku mentions to hearing people having a look-alike in the world but didn't think it was actually true. The two then turn to a T.V store where they see a T.V broadcasting news of the princess who turns out to be the girl who they had saved from the bodyguards. To be able speak to speak to Raku and Chitoge, the princess uses a translator to introduce herself as Maruusha Lu Vieh NonBeerl, the eldest princess of the NonBeeri Kingdom and explains why she escaped her hotel and bodyguards. She tells them that as a child, her mother would always tell her about the fun times she used to have in Japan before she died. Because of these stories, Maruusha had the dram of seeing Japan for herself but was denied to because of her overprotective father. Chitoge has an idea of switching places with the princess due to their very similar appearances. As Chitoge walks away with the bodyguards, Maruusha asks why they were so willing to help her out. Although Raku says he's just going along with it, he sees that Chitoge might have wanted to help because she has somewhat been in Maruusha's shoes before and wants Maruusha to know how it feels to be free from any restraints. Maruusha is grateful to this as Raku takes her out on the tour. Raku takes Maruusha to Japanese locations and notices who Maruusha's personality is similar to Kosaki's despite looking like Chitoge. After visiting most of the Japanese places, the two visit the amusement park where Maruusha rides all the thrill rides. Due to a large crowd, Raku tells Maruusha to stay in one place as he goes gets them drinks. Her translator makes an error and tells Raku that she will meet Raku at the front of the amusement park when she meant that she will meet him at the front of the gift shop. This causes some confusion and has Raku run around the amusement park to find Maruusha. After Maruusha realizes her error in the translator, she tries to find Raku but runs into trouble with a huge man who she bumps into. A hand suddenly comes behind her, this startles her until she sees its Raku who is in relief to find Maruusha. Maruusha explains the error and asks how he found her as he reveals he ran around the area as the girl is surprised by Raku's act of trying hard to find her. He offers out his hand and she takes it and he leads her out of the crowd, while Maruusha blushes at the gesture. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Maruusha Lu Vieh NonBeeri is a princess from the NonBeeri Kingdom that looks almost exactly like Chitoge. * Maruusha develops feelings for Raku for helping her out. Trivia * The only difference between Maruusha and Chitoge are their eyelashes and their slightly colored eyes. * The kingdom's name, NonBeeri, is a pun on the Japanese word for 'relaxed' (Nonbiri).